too far
by chromesilver723
Summary: Humphrey takes things way too far


Humphrey fox goes to jasper high and everything is perfect there he has lots of friends but there's one thing about humphrey that stands out he's gay and everybody knows it he's been gay ever since first grade and he had his eyes set on one wolf shakey.

(JASPER HIGH)

it was transission time and every one was moving to their next class humphrey was wearing his favorite shirt it was red with gold designs on it,he was wearing nike shoes,and he was wearing girl leggings that are light blue with pink roses on them to help signify he's gay he also walked like a girl.

Humphrey standing against the wall waiting for shakey to come out the lilly and Kate walked by "who are you waiting for?"asked Kate "for shakey"Humphrey replied with a daydream tone "Humphrey shakey doesn't like you this way"lilly said "I'm gonna make him like me"said Humphrey "ooh there he is"said Humphrey shakey was talking to the principal "this isn't gonna work"Kate teased Humphrey in a sing songy voice.

"Don't you have classes to go to?"asked Humphrey in a annoyed tone "oh shit come on lilly"said Kate no one else was in the hallway and shakey walked right passed him.

Then Humphrey walked up to shakey while he was holding his books with his phone on top "hello there"Humphrey said in a flirtatious tone "Humphrey you know what the answer is"said shakey "oh shakey don't hide from your feelings yonk"said Humphrey as he grabbed shakey's phone and ran into the boys bathroom shakey rolled his eyes and set his books down and ran after him.

(IN THE BOYS BATHROOM)

Shakey had Humphrey cornered "alright Humphrey just give me my phone back and no one gets hurt"shakey said in serious tone Humphrey just chuckled then he gently put the phone down and slid it behind him "if you want it you have come and get it"Humphrey laughed shakey charged at him but didn't know he was falling into a trap until it was to late.

Humphrey grabbed shakey by the cheeks and kissed him then pushed him into the middle stall and locked the door humphrey pinned shakey against the wall "what's the matter shakey don't you want me?"asked humphrey while taking his shirt off.

Then humphrey kiss shakey again and then started to give shakey a hickey "humphrey i...i"m warning you right now"shakey said studdering humphrey rolled his eyes playfully and took shakey's pants,shirt and underwear of leaving him naked "h..h..humphrey i"m naked you know I'm selfconscious please"begged shakey Humphrey just smiled "well damn shakey if you wanted me to get naked too all you had to do was ask"giggled Humphrey as he took his leggings off it was revealed to shakey that he wasn't wearing underwear.

Then Humphrey grinded his dick against shakey's causing him to moan "ooooh ahhhhhh shakey ahh"moaned Humphrey then Humphrey went behind shakey and rubbed his butt shakey got wide eyes "no"said shakey "yes"said Humphrey with a smile then bended shakey over and inserted his dick in shakey's ass "Humphrey please don't"begged shakey.

But humphrey thrusted anyway grunting and moaning in that order "come on shakey you love this"teased Humphrey shakey only whimpered "to be honest I love this too"Humphrey stated unknown to them Garth came in to use the bathroom and Garth heard everything but in his POV the bathroom stall was shaking "aww shit I feel something coming "said Humphrey shakey's eyes wided as did Garth's "wait Humphrey please"begged shakey but Humphrey did it anyway "ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh"sighed Humphrey.

Then he and shakey came out of the stall still naked but shakey saw Garth and hid away "hey Garth you enjoyed the show?"asked Humphrey with a smiled "shakey are you alright"asked a concerned Garth "yeah I'm fine"said shakey "oh yeah shakey you're really fine if you catch my drift"Humphrey said in a creepy voice then he grabbed shakey and sticked his tongue in his mouth "no Humphrey no"said shakey trying to get away but Humphrey was stronger.

"See you around"said Humphrey as he put his shirt and pants back on,blew shakey a kiss and left.

(IN THE CAFETERIA)

"No way"said Kate stunned "yep in the bathroom stall"said garth

(END OF THE DAY)

"Humphrey"Kate called angrily "did you rape shakey in the bathroom?"asked Kate pissed off "yep and proud of it"Humphrey said with a smerk and walked away.

Kate only groaned in disgust.


End file.
